creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Sinnsuche
"Sind Sie sich wirklich sicher, dass Sie das hier sehen wollen?", die dunkle Stimme des namenlosen Ordensmannes hallte dumpf durch die engen, von einem verwirrenden Gemisch aus veralteten Neonröhren und vereinzelten Fackeln beleuchteten Gänge. Er war nicht groß, höchstens ein Meter fünfundsechzig, schlank, mit unauffälligem, nachdenklichen Gesicht und blassbraunen Augen. Er trug weder Mönchstonsur noch Glatze, sondern einen ordentlichen, aber nicht militärisch strengen Kurzhaarschnitt. Statt eines weiten Gewandes, war er in einen eleganten, schwarzen Anzug gekleidet, der jedoch mit einem aufgestickten Muster aus weißen Fäden verziert war, die den Eindruck erweckten, dass er im Begriff war auseinanderzufallen. Wäre da nicht sein entschlossener Gang, hätte ich das auch durchaus für möglich gehalten. In seinen Augen lag die gleiche verzweifelte Leere, die ich auch in mir spürte, nur erweckte sie bei ihm nicht den Eindruck, gefüllt werden zu wollen. "Ja!", sagte ich entschlossen. Jetzt umzukehren wäre lächerlich. Ich hatte zu lange gesucht, war in zu viele Sackgassen geraten und zu vielen falschen Propheten gefolgt, um jetzt aufzugeben. Gerade jetzt, wo das Gefühl an meinem Ziel zu sein um so vieles stärker war, als je zuvor. Es war, als wäre dort hinten am Ende des Ganges ein Magnet, der mich unaufhaltsam zu sich zog, oder als würden meine vor nun fast exakt einem Jahr durch eigene Hand gestorbenen Eltern mir ständig "Heiß! Heiß! Sehr heiß", zurufen, so wie bei der Ostereiersuche in meiner Kindheit, als noch alles halbwegs in Ordnung gewesen war. "Das klingt mir sehr überzeugt", sagte der Ordensmann, "Dennoch möchte ich sie daran erinnern, dass sie noch immer die Möglichkeit haben, umzukehren und ihre Zeit mit erfreulicheren Dingen zu verbringen. Sie könnten sich in fiktive Geschichten stürzen und die Lage unserer Welt ausblenden. Sie könnten sich schöne Dinge kaufen. Sie könnten Drogen nehmen. Sie könnten sich sexuellen Abenteuern hingeben. Sie könnten sich in einen Lifestyle von Verzicht und Askese flüchten und einen selbsterschaffenen Gott anbeten. Sie könnten sich mit der Formung ihres Körpers beschäftigen oder irgendetwas anderes tun, was verhindert, dass Sie sich mit sich selbst auseinandersetzen müssen. Es wäre womöglich besser für Sie und ich würde Sie dafür nicht verurteilen." "Das ist mir bewusst", erwiderte ich, "Dennoch will ich sehen, was sie mir zu zeigen haben." "Wie Sie meinen", sagte der Ordensmann schulterzuckend. Während ich ihm weiter in die tiefe der schmucklosen, gleichförmigen Katakomben folgte, dachte ich dennoch über seine Worte nach. Er hatte Recht, ich könnte mich betäuben und eine Zeitlang hatte ich das auch versucht. Aber es funktionierte nicht mehr. Die Illusion war schal geworden, der Rausch flach und immer, wenn ich in die wirkliche, äußere Welt zurückgekehrt war, war dort jeder Mensch, jedes Tier und jedes Ding von einem schattenhaften, unwirklichen Fieberglanz umgeben. Diesen Eindruck hätte ich sicherlich auf meine eigene Wahrnehmung zurückführen können. Auf die beginnende Umnachtung eines vom Wahnsinn infizierten Intellekts. Oder auf die bittere, zynische Melancholie einer Enddreißigerin, die wusste, dass sie jeder weitere Atemzug von der wahrscheinlich aufregendsten und mit Sicherheit vitalsten Phase ihres Lebens fortzerrte. Das wäre einfacher gewesen, denn es hätte mir die tröstende Gewissheit gegeben, dass die alte, bunte, faszinierende Welt meiner Kindheit und Jugend irgendwo fortbestehen würde, selbst wenn ich blind dafür geworden war. Doch das Grauen der faktischen Geschehnisse versperrte mir den Weg zu einer solchen Interpretation. Die Selbstmordraten waren in den letzten Jahren unaufhörlich und rasant angestiegen. Brutalste Gewalt hatte sich bis zur Alltäglichkeit ausgebreitet. Die Zahl der Geschwindigkeitsübertretungen und Unfälle war förmlich explodiert. Menschen ritzten und verstümmelten sich oder flüchteten sich in immer absurdere Extremsportarten. Mein Mann Thomas war ums Leben gekommen, als er nackt auf einem glühenden, mit Nadeln gespickten Rad versucht hatte über eine Grube voll kochendem Öl zu springen. Das mag lustig klingen, das Lachen bleibt einem aber schnell im Hals stecken, wenn man einmal den Geruch des letzten Menschen in der Nase gehabt hatte, der sich wenigstens noch gelegentlich für einen interessiert hatte. Die meisten kreisten nur noch um sich. Sie wandten sich anderen noch immer zu, wenn sie ficken oder Blut sehen wollten, oder wenn sie jemanden suchten, der sie für etwas, irgendetwas, dass sie taten oder waren bewunderte. Aber wenn man versuchte, Trost bei ihnen zu finden oder ein ernsthaftes Gespräch zu beginnen, verloren sie schnell die Konzentration und das Interesse. Etwas war gehörig aus den Fugen geraten und jeder von uns versuchte auf seiner Weise die Balance wiederzufinden oder sich durch ihre vollkommene Negierung endlich wieder zu spüren. Viel schlimmer als all diese Ereignisse war jedoch der Schrecken, der sich in mir selbst aufgestaut hatte und der mich sinister angeglotzt hatte, wann immer ich mich getraut hatte, den Vorhang meiner Seele auch nur ein kleines Stück zu heben. Das Haus meiner Selbst war dabei zu verfallen. Die Wände waren gesplittert, die Fenster verschmiert und blind, die Tapeten fleckig und pilzbewachsen, alles stank feucht und moderig und was mich aus den Lücken und Spalten, aus den schäbigen Schränken und aus dem Schutz der verfallenen Möbeln ansah, war noch schlimmer. Eine gierige, saugende Finsternis, die schon das Fundament gefressen hatte und sich bereit machte sein Mahl zu vollenden. Und das meine ich nicht nur metaphorisch. Diese Präsenz war wirklich da. Körperlos, aber nicht machtlos. Seelenlos, aber nicht ohne Bewusstsein. Mit der Zeit bemerkte ich, dass sich dieser Zustand verschlimmerte, je länger ich versuchte, die Augen davor zu verschliessen. Es war ähnlich wie beim Bildnis des Dorian Gray. Ein gut verborgenes, aber doch stets im Hinterkopf präsentes Geheimnis, dessen Hässlichkeit sich immer weiter verstärkte. Also entschied ich mich hinzusehen. Ich hörte auf wie ein Verrückter nach immer neuen Strohhalmen zu greifen, die oft schon bei bloßer Berührung zerbrachen und meinen Fall in den Abgrund kaum würden aufhalten können. Stattdessen begann ich, nach dem Grund für all das zu suchen. Und hier war ich nun, am Ende meiner langen, verworrenen, ermüdenden Suche. Tief unter der Erde, in den Eingeweiden einer verlassenen Ordensburg eines Ordens, der von seinem Habitus kaum hätte atheistischer und unesoterischer hätte sein können. Dazu passte auch, dass jene Tür hinter der das große Geheimnis verborgen sein sollte, das mir mein Führer zu sehen versprochen hatte und die nun auch in meinem Blickfeld erschien, jeglicher Mystik entbehrte. Sie war aus dunklen, gepflegten Holz gefertigt. Keine Sprüche, keine Symbole, keine Türklopfer oder komplizierte Mechaniken mit Dämonengesichtern. Nicht einmal ein Schloss, sondern nur ein einfacher, metallener Türgriff. Der Ordensmann machte auch keine dramatische Pause mehr, als ich neben ihm vor der Tür stehen blieb. Er warf mir keinen vielsagenden Blick zu, denn sein Blick hatte nichts mehr zu sagen. Er sprach keine bedeutenden Worte mehr, denn alle Worte waren gesagt und alle Warnungen ausgesprochen worden. Er öffnete lediglich die Tür und gewährte mir den Blick auf das, was dahinter lag. So unspektakulär die Tür gewesen war, so bemerkenswert war der Raum dahinter. Eine gewaltige Halle mit kuppelförmiger Decke. Sowohl an den Wänden als auch an der Decke waren dutzende gleichermaßen organische wie metallisch wirkende, mehrfach gekrümmte Leitungen angebracht, die wie abgeschnittene Arterien und Venen aus dem Mauerwerk ragten und sich allesamt zu einem imaginären Zentrum vereinigten. Ja, ich sage imaginär, denn an dem Ort, an dem die Leitungen zusammenliefen, gab es schlicht nichts und diese Leere, diese Abwesenheit von etwas, dass ganz selbstverständlich da sein sollte, ja geradezu da sein MUSSTE, stach schmerzhafter in meine Augen, als jedes noch so intensive Licht es je gekonnt hätte. Es faszinierte mich, aber diese Faszination währte nur kurz, so wie jede Faszination in diesen Tagen. "Was ist das?", fragte ich den Ordensmann. "Die Feuer der des Lebens", antwortete dieser gleichmütig, "zumindest war es dies einst. Wie Sie sehen können, brennt es nicht mehr. "Wann ist das geschehen?", fragte ich tonlos, während ich wie hypnotisiert auf die Stelle starrte, um die sich die Leitungen wie verzweifelte Welpen auf der Suche nach den Zitzen ihrer toten Mutter wanden. Von Zeit zu Zeit gewann ich den Eindruck, dass sich Präsenzen dort in der Leere bewegten, unsägliche Nicht-Dinge, die mich beobachten und voll Freude erkannten, dass ihre Brüder bereits tief in mir Fuß gefasst hatten. Der Ordensmann zuckte mit den Schultern, als ginge ihn das alles gar nichts an, "Vor etwa dreißig Jahren fing es an. Kurz nach dem Fall der Mauer. Sie haben sicher schon einmal den Spruch vom 'Ende der Geschichte' gehört? Nun, anscheinend war mehr wahres an dieser Theorie, als sich ihr Urheber je hätte erträumen können. Einst hat es hier drin geleuchtet wie auf einem Weihnachtsmarkt. Alles war von warmen, pulsierenden Licht erhellt gewesen. Von reiner unverfälschter Energie. Viele Jahrhunderte lang haben wir das Feuer gehütet, welches in seiner Gestalt eher an eine kleine Sonne erinnert hatte und allein in seiner Nähe zu sein, war eine Gnade gewesen. Doch plötzlich hat ihr Licht zu flackern begonnen, wurde immer kleiner, so als würde es von irgendeiner unsichtbaren Kraft konsumiert. Um die Jahrtausendwende war es bereits kleiner als ein Fußball gewesen. Etwa im Jahr Zweitausendzwölf ist es dann gänzlich verschwunden." "Aber das ist elf Jahre her und die ... die Veränderungen begannen doch erst vor drei Jahren", warf ich ein. Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf, "Sie begannen schon weit vorher. Die meisten Menschen haben es nur in ihrer Routine und Verblendung nicht bemerkt. Sie haben gedacht: OK, die Welt ist ein wenig seltsam geworden, aber das ist sie doch schon immer gewesen, oder? Gut, die Menschen haben verrückte Dinge getan, aber das tun sie eben von Zeit zu Zeit. Wir wussten schon lange, was passieren würde, Menschen wie sie haben dafür etwas länger gebraucht und viele andere haben es selbst jetzt noch nicht erkannt. Das ist ja auch verständlich. Es gab keinen großen Knall, kein singuläres, apokalyptisches Ereignis. Nein, die Dinge laufen einfach noch eine Zeit lang weiter, wie ein Huhn, dessen Kopf man abgeschlagen hat. Da ist es leicht, es zu ignorieren. Inzwischen aber, gehen diese Zuckungen zu Ende." "Wer hat das Feuer erschaffen? Gott?", fragte ich. "Möglich. Vielleicht aber auch Satan, ein seltsamer physikalischer Zufall oder ein paar Außerirdische, die es entzündet haben, damit unsere Realityshow hier in Gang kommt. Wir wissen es nicht. Alles, was wir wissen ist, dass uns keine Zeit bekannt ist, in der es noch nicht existiert hatte. Bis jetzt zumindest. Jedenfalls sollten Sie sich keine falschen Hoffnungen machen: Niemand wird eingreifen, um uns zu retten. Andernfalls hätte er es schon längst getan. "Wie viel Zeit haben wir noch?", wollte ich wissen. "Schwer zu sagen. Womöglich Monate. Vielleicht Jahre. Vielleicht auch nur Wochen." "Und dann?" Der Ordensmann schien zu überlegen. Schließlich aber sagte er: "Dann sind wir frei. Frei zu vergehen. Im ewigen, gedankenlosen Schlaf. Keine Angst mehr. Keine quälende Unruhe. Kein Gefühl der Sinnlosigkeit. Es wird ein Segen sein." Er sagte das mit fester, beinah optimistischer Stimme, aber in seinen matten, halbtoten Augen erkannte ich, dass er es tief in sich besser wusste, auch wenn er sich dieses Mantra wahrscheinlich selbst in jeder seiner leeren, hoffnungslosen Nächte so oft eingehämmert hat, dass er fast daran glaubte. Es mochte sein, dass wir schlafen würden, aber es würde kein friedlicher, ungestörter Schlaf sein. Es würde Träume geben. Endlose Träume und wovon diese Träume handeln würden, davon kündeten bereits jene gestaltlosen Dinge, die sich in den wachsenden Lücken im Gewebe der faulenden Realität vermehrten. Wir sprachen kein weiteres Wort mehr. Ich fuhr einfach nur nach Hause und zwängte mich in die ausgehöhlte, demaskierte Hülle meines gewohnten Lebens, so gut es eben ging. Wie jeder andere gehe ich Tag für Tag zur Arbeit, schlafe, erwache, esse und betäube mich mit allem, was ich finden kann. Wie jeder andere, warte ich auf das Ende. Der einzige Unterschied ist, dass ich weiß, dass es kommen wird. Kategorie:Psychologischer Horror Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kosmischer Horror Kategorie:Theorie Kategorie:Kreaturen